October Fun
by Katerina de Annika
Summary: Myka shows Helena how to spend october in the 21st century


Myka waits outside an old empty brick building for H.G. to get back from investigating a possible artifact sighting, and wonders where she is. It's an hour later than they had decided to meet, and Myka is getting worried. H.G. didn't have a farnsworth yet, but even so, Myka liked to put her hand in her pocket and gently brush her fingers over the smooth metal.

Suddenly she has the urge to look around. Her eyes narrow slightly against the sun, her hands clasped between her legs for warmth as the cool wind picks up. Fall had come, and cold weather was fast approaching. Myka scanned the area, but only saw a woman pushing a stroller, and a man taking a smoke break. Then a trenchcoat wearing victorian was walking towards her, a happy yet apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Darling. I got distracted by your public transportation system, then by the mechanic in the garage a few blocks over, then just HAD to try a…what do you call it…a Pumpkin spice latte? Yes. It was delicious."

Myka merely shook her head, beaming at Helena. "I told you I'd take you to look around any time you wanted." she responded softly. Helena looped her arm around Myka's and grinned at her. "How about tomorrow then? It IS our day off, is it not?"

Nodding, myka replied "Yup." She looked over at H.G. and tilted her head a bit. "Where would you like to go?"

"How about…." Helena's nose scrunched up adorably as she considered the question. "Oh!" Her eyes lit up and she was smiling widely again. "How about a Renaissance Faire? Or Medieval times? Or one of those other attractions and gatherings and theme parks Claudia and Pete keep telling me about?!"

Myka paused mid step and looked around her at the dinky little town. It was just as small as Univille. She took a breath. She had no idea how long it would take them to get to some place like that, and not many were still open. Myka gave a sidelong glance at Helena, taking in her bright eyes, happy smile, and windblown hair. she wasn't sure she could accomodate her amusement park or Ren Faire wishes just yet, but she had something better. Helena just watched as Myka's face readily displayed her emotions, and was delighted when she saw her face light up. Whatever Myka had planned, she knew she'd enjoy it.

The next day, Myka led her into an old cinema, bought a couple tickets, some popcorn, and a big soda. Helena eyed everything in fascination. This wasn't the big crowd engaging spectacle she had originally asked for, but she found she liked what they were doing much better. She was alone with Myka, enjoying the day together, and Myka had told her that they were going to watch a moving picture version of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Helena had loved the book, picking up a first edition copy from the original anonymous publishing in 1818, and a french copy from the second printing in 1823. She wondered if they were still somewhere in her house in London.

Helena stoped her musings and watched myka pick up the popcorn and drink and smiled. Yes. This was much better than a Ren faire. They found seats in the back of the theater, Myka's favorite spot. Their hands brushed as they reached for the drink at the same time, and gave each other embarassed smiles. Helena couldn't remembered being this awkward in averylong time. She nodded for Myka to take a sip first, and then took it from her slender fingers, hands brushing once more. Helena's breath caught. Excluding the few other movie-goers, she was alone with Myka Beringa, in a dark room, in a secluded spot. The thought make Helena smile. She was even finding it hard to focus on the movie, although she found it fascinating all the same.

By the end of the film they were both pleasantly flustered, neither knowing the other was trying to cope with butterflies while attempting to breathe normally. Myka smiled at Helena. She had been accutely aware of Helena sitting next to her in that dark theatere, and had stopped herself from holding her hand, although her fingers had been itching to do so all day.

But as they were walking out of the theater, Helena slipped her hand in Myka's and gave her a smile, although her eyes were a bit hesitant, searching Myka's for a reaction. The curly haired agent looked down at their hands and swallowed, then caught Helena's uncertain gaze. She smiled at the inventor and gently squeezed her hand. Instantly H.G.'s eyes lit up, and she slid her fingers between Myka's as they walked down the street. H.G. was pulled up short, startling her from her reverie when Myka stopped to look at a display of pumpkins. She turned to Helena with a childish grin. "How about we get some pumpkins for us to carve?" she asked. "One for everyone at the warehouse?"

Helena nodded, not letting go of Myka's hand until the last possible second. Myka looked down at the six pumpkins. She smiled sheepishly. "Can you wait here while I run to get the car?" Nodding, Helena leaned back against the brick wall and watched the pumpkins, mind wandering back to all the different missions she and Myka have done since she was debronzed. Her fingers gently clasped around the locket. All her years of planning and scheming were seeming to unravel under Agent Bering's gaze. She grasped the locket tightly. Maybe she didn't need to use the trid—Myka's call brought her out of her thoughts, and she smiled at Myka. Maybe she didn't need to think about such things right now, she concluded. She'd wait and see. But that ache in her chest, in her very soul, wasn't quite as painful as it once was. And She had found friends, and maybe even someone to love. Maybe things weren't as bad as they once were. H.G. turned her focus completely on Myka as they loaded the pumpkins into the car and then drove back to the warehouse. Helena was smiling at the prospect of Claudia's reaction, and what unusual and engaging references she would make, and what she would decide to carve into her pumpkin. She would be surprised if Artie participated, but smiled even wider at the thought of what he would make if he DID. She was certain Pete would have a wonderful time, but Helena knew he would probably insist on cookies and a hot drink while they carved….not that she had anything against cookies and hot drinks. A nice cup of tea sounded delightful right about now. She was sure Leena would be ready with a cup as soon as they got home. Helena didn't know much about the innkeeper, but she was curious, and liked the woman. But she had no clue what quirks she would have in completing this fall ritual, or what she might want to carve into her pumpkin. Helena smiled as she realized that she would get to find out.

She looked over at Myka, gaze following the sharp angle of her nose, the expressive mouth, the defined chin, and the gorgeous if messy, windblown hair. Myka noticed the gentle smile on Helena's face. "What is it?" she asked, smiling back. H.G. just shook her head. "Nothing," she replied.

By the time they got back to the B&B, they had fallen into a comfortable silence, and were sharing small smiles every few minutes. When they walked into the kitchen, Leena was there, ready as always, and handed H.G. a cup of hot tea, much to the victorian's delight. Pete and Claudia slid into the kitchen, both clamoring for attention as their mouths ran a mile a minute, wanting to share the plot and gory bits of the horror film they had just watched. Helena's nose wrinkled daintily in amused disgust, while Myka just laughed and shook her head. It was good be to home. H.G. gently brushed her hand against Myka's as they passed each other in the hallway, and Myka caught her gaze. Helena's breath caught at the tender intensity of the look, and was powerless to look away.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Helena." Myka said softly. Helena nodded. "My pleasure, Darling. I had fun." The corner's of Myka's mouth turned up gently in a small smile, and she squeezed Helena's hand before heading out the door. Helena watched her start up a banter with Claudia over which pumpkin she could have. She slid her hands into her pockets and contented herself to watch her new family excitedly go about their day. Yes, maybe she didn't have to go to such drastic measures to find peace. Maybe she had already found it.


End file.
